Everyday
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: Collection of ficlets on glimpses of their everyday lives. RenoxYuffie. May contain spoilers for FF7, AC and DC. --Halloween, Part II: “...And miss a chance to embarrass the hell out of our awesome hero, the Savior of the Planet? Not a friggin’ chance!”--
1. Mornings

Mornings

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: So this really short idea for a fic came to me a few days ago, and _would not leave me alone until I wrote it_. So here it is. Hope it's decent... Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7, unfortunately, does not belong to me...

* * *

He gave a small grumble upon feeling someone's elbow dig into his side, and rolled away slightly, hoping to avoid the nudging onslaught.

"Hey." She whispered, "Wake up."

He ignored her and pretended to be asleep, hoping that it would discourage her from trying to wake him up again.

She trailed her fingers across the scars on his face, knowing that it irritated him to no end.

_Who am I kidding? She's the most bloody annoying and insisting person in the world. _Still, he pretended to take no notice of her, and stubbornly refused to even acknowledge her.

"Ree-no!" She was pouting now.

He could hear the pout in her voice. Not for the first time in his life, he wondered just what the hell he had been thinking when he decided to accept her into his life. He forced himself to keep his face straight.

She pinched his cheek.

He winced, "ow..." And then he groaned, and proceeded to cover his face with his pillow.

She ripped it away forcefully, and smacked his arm, "Get up!"

"No." He shot a weary glare her way, "It's too fucking early."

She moped briefly, "listen to me, will you...?" And she scooted over to his side.

He smiled slightly, and wrapped an arm around her, relishing the feel of her against him. "Babe... If you jump into another song—"

She stuck her tongue out, but was grinning at him nonetheless. "I promise I won't wake Tommy up like last time?"

He stole his pillow back when she wasn't paying attention, and looked at the hopeful gaze in her eyes, knowing he could never resist her. He sighed, but a hint of smile remained on his face, "What is it?"

"I've been thinking..."

He nodded, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Yea?"

Her enthusiastic grin rendered him breathless, "I'm the Queen of the fucking world."

Having grown accustomed to her unpredictability at the most unusual time, he merely tightened his hold on his wife and buried into her neck, chuckling. "And you couldn't have told me after I woke up?"

"Nope!" She laughed, "And plus, you're always up so late."

He didn't know what made him crazy enough to fall in love with her, but he was glad life worked out the way it did.

"Love you, Yuffs."

She looked up at him, eyes gleaming with mirth, "Love you too, Turkey."

* * *

Author's Notes: Just so everyone knows, Tommy is actually their son... And this is not part of my other Reno/Yuffie fic, "Forever Lost"... Hope you guys enjoyed!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, September 21, 2008


	2. Evenings

Evenings

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: These short one-shots keep popping all over my head... So here it is!

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me...

* * *

Yuffie stood in front of the door, her hand in her bag as she tried to find her set of keys. She blew the hair out of her face, irritated, and yanked the bag opened. Catching sight of the red keychain, she gave a small sigh of relief.

It had been a long day at work...

...And having to put up with Cait Sith during her mission had done nothing but aggravate her further.

Thankfully, Reeve had been kind enough to offer her a piece of materia for a job well done.

She turned the key and opened the door.

The house seemed strangely quiet. She shrugged, a little thankful. She didn't have any energy left for either Reno or Tommy. She had half a mind to just order takeout for dinner, until she heard a loud commotion coming from inside the kitchen.

_**BANG!**_

"Oops." Reno's embarrassed mutter could be heard.

Yuffie felt her lips twitch upwards in amusement. _Is he trying to steal cookies from Tommy's cookie jar again...?_

She was surprised as she heard her son's voice next, "_Pa!_ That's not how you do it!"

_What in the world...? Monopoly? In the kitchen?! Bad enough that they had to play in the bathroom last time..._

"Are you sure, kid?" Reno asked, uncertain at whether he should listen to his son.

Yuffie could practically imagine Tommy's irritation as he swung his arms around frantically, perhaps aggravated that his father was unwilling to listen to him.

"**Yes!** You're supposed to get the water boilin' before you put the pasta in!"

_Reno?! __**Cooking?! **_The ninja stifled a laughter that was threatening to burst out of her mouth.

A few more bangs could be heard from the kitchen, "Really?" The father asked.

An exasperated sigh came from the boy, "YES!"

Yuffie arrived at the kitchen doorway now, and started studying the two most important people in her life. Reno's hair was in disarray and he looked so utterly helpless as he stared at the pasta in the pot full of water. "Hey kid? What do we do if the pasta's in the water already?"

Tommy shook his head miserably and slapped his hands to his face. "Wait till it boils?" He suggested, a little helpless. "And while you're at it, ask for Aunt Tifa for cookin' lessons if you want to surprise Ma?"

Yuffie finally couldn't hold it any longer, and burst out laughing.

The look of sheer shock from both their faces rendered her speechless from laughter.

Reno could only grin sheepishly at his wife as she approached, gave both of them a kiss on the cheek, and tried to save dinner.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Friday, September 26, 2008


	3. Cravings

Cravings

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Here's another idea that just won't leave my head... It kind of grossed me out just imagining and writing about it.

Disclaimers: If I had enough money to get the copyrights to Final Fantasy 7, I would've bought it...

* * *

Yuffie opened her eyes, annoyed as she felt the beginnings of cravings, again. It was bad enough that she had ate right before she had gone to bed... She rubbed her bloating stomach gently, and debated on whether she was going to be nice enough to wait till the morning.

_Oh, what the heck. He's the one who got me pregnant. He should have to suffer too._

She maneuvered herself quietly so that she was facing her husband, and studied him for a brief moment. "Hey Reno?" She whispered, and laid a hand on his shoulder to shake him awake. "Reno?"

He mumbled something incomprehensible, and rolled over.

She brushed her lips against his forehead, "Muffin? I need your help."

His eyes cracked opened slightly, clearly exhausted. "What is it, babe?"

Yuffie had the decency to look embarrassed, "I... I want some food."

"You want me to make it for you, Yuffs?" He asked sleepily, wrapping one arm around her.

She shook her head, "I can make it... It's just... We don't have the things at home."

He gave a small groan.

She feels immediately guilty, as she had already asked him to leave the house at ungodly hours to do grocery shopping twice this week already.

...It was only Wednesday.

"How 'bout I take work off tomorrow and get it for you bright and early?" He asked, but started rousing himself up nonetheless.

Yuffie smiles, "thanks."

He gives a small nod before throwing a few articles of clothing for himself. "What do you want?"

She rambles a few ingredients off the top of her head.

Reno grimaces slightly at a couple of ingredients, but kisses her before leaving the room.

The sound of the front door closing was silent, and Yuffie snuggled into her covers, knowing that he would wake her up once he got home.

* * *

"Hey Yuffs..." He shook her awake gently.

She yawned, and smiled up at him immediately, glad that he's back so soon.

He helped her sit up, and followed her to the kitchen, all the while wondering if it was good for his own sanity to see what kind of cravings his wife had.

As Yuffie dipped her slice of pizza into a bowl of mustard, Reno already felt slightly nauseous, just by merely sitting and looking.

He attempted to take his mind off the mustard by eating his own slice of pizza.

He felt the need to look away as his wife began dipping _perfectly good pickles_ into peanut butter.

He felt a little better when Yuffie took some ice cream out, and ate just a bowl of it.

But when Yuffie took out the fresh squid, yogurt and pickles out, Reno turned a little green.

Deciding that he's had enough of an adventure, he kisses his wife, while avoiding looking at the squid and yogurt and pickles, and goes back to bed.

He can still hear her mumbles of "yums" and "gawd, this is so good!", and he wonders how anything that incorporates yogurt, squids and pickles _could_ be _good_.

And strangely, he finds his wife even _more_ endearing after these peculiar, but interesting cravings.

He makes a note to ask Rude, or even Spike whether waking up night after night for disturbingly disgusting snacks is normal.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you were completely grossed out, because I was. Enjoy!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Tuesday, September 30, 2008


	4. Wailings

Wailings

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Very short ficlet, which can probably be considered more of a drabble than a ficlet.

Reno and Yuffie love their son very much... But waking up in the middle of the night can be a little frustrating.

Disclaimers: I own Final Fantasy VII as much as I own Reno... Which is not all at.

* * *

A loud, continuous wailing disturbed the silence.

Reno groaned wearily and snuggled closer to his wife.

Yuffie's eyes remained closed.

"Yuffs... Please shut him up. I have to friggin' work tomorrow."

Her eyes snapped opened suddenly and she glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Turkey..." She warned her husband, "I work for the friggin' WRO and I still spent the _last nine months_ with Tommy _attached to my __**bloody**__ hip._ I don't care if you're going to be late for work because of our son. And while you're at it, you can tell Rufus to shove it up his ass."

"Babe... You know he signs both our checks, right?"

"...You know your wife is a kickass ninja in a really bad mood, right?"

"..."

Yuffie nodded smugly, "That's what I thought." She threw the covers over her head, trying to muffle the wailings, confident that her husband would take care of everything.

"Damn it." Reno muttered as he threw off the sheets. Although he would never trade Tommy for anything in the world, waking up in the middle of the night was getting tiring...

...He'd just have to tell Rufus and Tseng to leave him the hell alone.

* * *

Author's Notes: I wanted to add something to this, but I wasn't sure if it was going to take away from it...if you get my drift. Hope you all enjoyed this short, short one-shot.

-Crystal Snowflakes

Monday, October 06, 2008


	5. Halloween Part I: Surprises

Surprises

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Halloween special. Part one of three. Next part will be updated this upcoming week.

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me...

* * *

Reno walked, grinning and whistling, eager to get home and surprise his wife with his early return. Honestly, he had to thank Rufus for being oddly generous.

He held the bouquet of roses, sniffing in its sweet scent, imagining the shock and happiness on Yuffie's face. He'd bring both Yuffie and Tommy out to a nice dinner, and a nice walk on the beach in Junon, since he was able to get the helicopter tonight... He was in a good mood.

He opened the door gently, knowing that his wife hated it when he opened the door forcefully... Strangely enough, Yuffie would always kick the door open while bouncing in the house, occasionally unhinging the door...

He heard his son and his wife talking in their bedroom, and approached slowly, the bouquet still held in his arms.

Reno sneaked in the bedroom, and entered with a joyous grin, "**Surprise!**"

His bouquet of bright red roses fell to the ground silently, and he stared, speechless, at his wonderful Wutain wife...

...who was, at the moment, sporting blond hair.

"What... the fuck?" His gaze drifted from her blond hair to his son's smirk.

"Uh..." Yuffie bit her lips nervously as she glanced at the roses on the floor, and shot him a sheepish grin. "...Surprise?"

He swallowed, still wondering why the hell his wife had _blond_ hair. "What...?" He couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

Tommy snorted, amused at his father's lack of speech, "Mum lost a game of poker to Auntie Tifa and Auntie Elena." He explained, grinning, "They dared her to dress up like Uncle Cloud for the Halloween party."

Reno shook his head, making sure he wasn't imagining things, and frowned. "Yuffs... You _can't_ lose at poker." He said, exasperated.

"Why not?"

"Because!" He waved his hands around, quite frustrated. "You cheat at poker." He stated accusingly.

She shrugged, "They forbade me to do it."

"It never stopped you before."

"Hey!" She was pouting now, "I thought I could **win**, ya know. I didn't expect to lose either."

Tommy shrugged, and grasped his father's shoulder. "At least it'll be entertaining, dad." He held up Yuffie's Halloween costume.

In his hands was a shimmering, silky, purple dress that was extremely soft to the touch, and a diamond tiara.

"I stole it from Cloud." She explained, staring thoughtfully at the dress.

"...Aren't you... dressing up like Strife?" Reno asked, slightly confused.

Yuffie smirked, "I've never told you about Wall Market back in the days when Aeris was still around, have I?"

The Turk merely shook his head.

"Well... You see, it all started with Don Corneo seventeen year ago..."

Reno guffawed as he heard the story.

"...It's not my fault Tifa never specified how to dress up like Spike!" She exclaimed, defending herself.

He embraced her tightly, his sides aching from laughter.

His wife never failed to surprise him with her silliness and exceptionality.

* * *

Author's Notes: Bwahaha. I feel slightly bad for making fun of Cloud... But it's too funny. Part 2 will be up this coming week. Hope you guys all enjoyed this!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, October 19, 2008


	6. Halloween Part II: Conversations

Conversations

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Halloween special again. Sorry for not updating earlier like I promised. Part two of three. Last part should be updated tomorrow night, on Halloween!

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me...

* * *

_**Hey Reno. Yuffie isn't backing out of her bet, is she?**_

Reno glanced at his wife, smirking, and turned his attention back to the phone. _**Naw. We're running a little late 'cause the Princess is taking longer than expected, yo. We'll be over soon.**_

_**Make sure she doesn't back out, okay?**_

_**Sure, Lockhart.**_ He laughed, knowing there was no way his mischievous ninja was going to go back on her word.

_**See you then!**_

"Who was it?" Yuffie asked as she struggled with her blond locks. "Gah! How the hell did he do this in the first place...?" She mumbled to herself.

Reno leaned against the wall casually, all the while trying to imagine Strife in that dress. "Lockhart." He replied. "She wanted to make sure you weren't gonna go back on your word."

Yuffie chortled, "...And miss a chance to embarrass the hell out of our awesome hero, the Savior of the Planet? Not a friggin' chance!"

"Where's Tommy anyways?"

She sighed, her mood instantly changing, "Picking up his girlfriend." Her eyes drifted upwards in thought, "our little boy is growing up."

"I wouldn't consider a 15 year old kid a 'little boy' anymore, babe."

She stuck her tongue out, "I know. I know... You were earning your own share when you were his age, and I was out fighting for the world at 16... But it was different back then, ya know? Speaking of which..." She glanced at her husband's red head, "You're turning 40 this year, old man."

He shook his head, sighing, "Don't remind me." He looked at his hair in the mirror, grateful that only a few strands of white hair had appeared. It was times like these that he wished he had Rude's hairstyle.

"Hmm... It makes me wonder if a new bunch of kids will step up and save the planet."

He chuckled, "Naw... WRO is doing that job now. There's no need for anymore of us."

"You should upset," she teased. "But Reeve isn't getting any younger, and he's older than both of us."

"We've had this conversation before, babe. Shelke will take over, yo."

She glanced at him, knowing the next comment would irritate the hell out of him. "That talk doesn't suit you, _yo_." She mimicked. "You're not 23 anymore."

He glowered at her. "And you're no teenager anymore. So hurry up. There's no one to impress."

She scowled, "It's not my fault I didn't manage to find a wig like Spike did."

"You should've."

"Shut up, Mr. Red Turkey."

Reno, dressed in a red turkey suit, copied Yuffie's scowl. "You know I'm only in this costume because I love you, right?"

She kissed him on the nose, "I love you too, Turkey. Stop whining. It's not the first time you've been in that costume."

He sighed, "It's gonna be a long night."

"For you, maybe." Yuffie clapped her hand gleefully.

He looked at his wife.

"I'm gonna make that hero _sooo_ embarrassed he'll shit his pants. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!"

Reno laughed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Next part: Cloud's reaction! Coming soon, in around 24 hours, haha. Hope you guys enjoyed!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Thursday, October 30, 2008


End file.
